


To the Moon and the Stars

by vminjoongie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Chaebol Kim Namjoon | RM, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mob Boss Kim Namjoon | RM, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminjoongie/pseuds/vminjoongie
Summary: As one of the highest-paid tattoo artists in Seoul, Jimin is used to having interesting customers. None of them however, could have ever prepared him for his latest client, Kim Namjoon who effortlessly has his curiosity wavering between the ever-present gun strapped to his side, and to the brightly colored sweaters he likes to wear that don't seem nearly as warm as the man himself.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aswium (아쉬움) - A mingling dissatisfaction...a regret that something has or did not happen.
> 
> \+ I currently do not allow republications or translations of any kind, please respect this decision thanks.

For Jimin, art has always been an anchor. The one thing to draw him back home when his mind is set to wander aimlessly, doubling in on its own anxieties in pursuit of leaving him aching. Art is the one thing he doesn’t have to second guess, the one thing that grounds him without hesitance and by some means, despite the odds, it had been made a career, and an easy one that his heart finds itself at peace with. 

At least that was until his latest client. 

As a tattoo artist, he’s used to the more _interesting_ clients. As one of the few licensed in the heart of _Seoul_ , he’s more than accustomed to idols, actors, and others with influence, popping in to schedule an appointment because after all he loves art and is quick to ensure his passion breathes through his work. If anything, its the sole reason he’s notorious for his month long wait-lists that are also more or less to make sure his customers actually want a tattoo.

Nonetheless, he’s used to having unique clients but in all of his years as an artist, none of them could ever possibly compare to Kim Namjoon. 

Simply put he stands out, captivates the attention of the room even though he’s fairly sure he could easily overlook him if the elder wanted it so. He doesn’t really do anything in particular that has his curiosity sparking either and yet its nearly impossible for his eyes not to stray away from his modest workspace with the tinkling of bells and the anticipation of an appointment. 

He supposes that Taehyung might be right, and he _might_ have a crush, but really, who can fault him? Objectively Namjoon’s beautiful, and when his voice can only be compared to honey; rich, soft, _sweet,_ with the gentle roll of consonants on his tongue leaving his heart swaying- seriously who can blame him! 

He’s used to being around pretty faces and voices warmer than a _December’s_ coffee, but honestly, others just can’t compare. 

He’d like to say that none of these quite phase him and yet for some reason, despite only meeting the male twice to discuss what he’d like in his commission, he feels that there is just something _more_ to him that brushing his interests off on the client _not_ being famous, has yet to fool his coworkers, especially whenever his brain will promptly malfunction upon seeing mocha lips twitching up with a smile.

Whatever has charmed his curiosity, he’s sure isn’t helped in the slightest by Hoseok calling out a cheerful reminder that their conversation shouldn’t linger on their personal lives so much as the actual designs they should be going over. 

Despite himself, Jimin can’t find it in himself to feel ashamed or even slightly annoyed at his coworker for butting in, especially when it has Namjoon’s eyes snapping down to his sketchbook in lieu of confronting such an accusation that has his nose turning a deep shade of red.

The hour long sessions never do leave him feeling particularly bad though as he makes sure to maintain a certain amount of professionalism and jot down what needs to be tweaked in his drafts, and if they have time left over in the block of time, and Namjoon is hesitant to leave, whose to fault him for getting to know a client?- it’s not as if he’ll have much time to speak when the actual process of tattooing him comes and he has to focus on switching needles and inks without accidentally ruining his skin.

With the soft _ding_ of bells sounding over the dull humming of a gun a few stations over, he pulls his pencil from his sketchbook and looks up just in time to see Namjoon coming in. With a glance to the side, he moves his sketchbook over with a fleeting frown to the drawing. It’s not good and definitely needs some work, but he won’t meet that client for another day so it’s fine. Pulling out a short stack of papers from a drawer, he sets them on the desktop before standing. 

“Jimin-ssi,” Namjoon greets with smiling eyes and Jimin feels his own lips turning up in tune as he extends a hand out to him, the motion falters halfway through as his eyes find the gun strapped to his side and very much visible beneath his open jacket. He's quick to shake his discomfort.

He’d first seen the elder with it on during their first appointment and having spoken to the male, that day dressed in a warm blue sweater, he’d easily been able to shrug it off along with the reassurances that he just hadn’t had time to change after work. 

“Namjoon-ssi, how are you?” As they part Jimin motions towards the stool on the other side of his desk. The elder takes a seat with a slight crease to his brow and curiosity on his lips.

“You can just call me hyung,” Namjoon says with a smile and it has Jimin's heart hesitating for all of three seconds before his lips turn up. 

“Then just call me Jimin,” Jimin replies in the same tone the elder had used and begins spreading out the number of drawings he’d made since their last appointment a week ago. “I’ve made these since we last spoke.” 

Namjoon’s attention is already pulling away and to the pages, delicate fingers trading through the number of drafts as wide eyes scan over them. His eyes stay wide, and slightly out of focus in a way that has his heart effortlessly singing with the silent praise. 

“You’re- they’re all really good.” Namjoon sounds slightly taken aback, and if it were from anyone else he’d probably be insulted. Hearing it come from Namjoon though in little more than a breath, he can't help but smile even wider, proud that he's living up to his reputation.

“Them all being good doesn’t necessarily mean its what you want.” Jimin reminds him and he's met with dark eyes that linger for several moments before they break away with a hesitant nod. 

What he _wants_ is really less simple than he’d initially assumed. An _Imugi_.

He's done hundreds of dragons before, some traditional, some not. _All_ on the other hand had remained relatively small. One of his favorite pieces even being proudly photographed and displayed in the window and on his _Instagram_ , was of a smaller dragon, curled up and sleeping in the crease of someone's collarbone. It was something he had originally expected to turn out poorly given working in such an area, but the result had ended up better than he could have ever imagined and remains one of his proudest accomplishments to date. 

The _Imugi_ Namjoon wants is by no means small _or_ cute. It was going to be a full-body tattoo winding down his back and possibly parts of his stomach if he likes that draft best. 

The larger scale leaves a lot of things to consider. Namely detail as its what he's known for and given he really only ever does small, if not a collage of smaller drawings- _well_ , to put it short its going to take a while and he's still trying to find his playlist for when he tattooed a _Phoenix_ on Taehyung. 

“I was thinking,” Namjoon starts, shuffling through a few pages before pulling free two and pressing them to the desk. “I like this one,” Namjoon points at one of the simpler designs, this one choosing to wind down his back rather than around. “Could you transfer the roses here-” He taps at the second sketch. “And add them here, here, here- and here,” He taps the first drawing so that the roses are littered throughout the negative space remaining. 

Nodding, Jimin grabs a colored pencil, marking dots in the specified areas. 

“I drew them in different styles on this one,” Jimin motions towards the drawing with the butt of his pencil, watching as the elder traces it absently with the pad of a finger. It's a sight he can only pause at, an odd tick and yet it has him forgetting how to breathe for a beat. “-Do you have a preferred style...for the roses?” 

At this, Namjoons teeth catch on his bottom lip and looking thoughtful, he runs a lingering finger over the different options. 

“This one will work nice.” Namjoon says and he pulls the paper towards him to write down some notes. When he looks up again, its to find nervous eyes on his own and hands in his lap. “- _Ah!_ I was also wondering if right here,” Namjoon points to where the dragons left side curves away. “-you could um, add this?” Namjoon says, sounding anxious as he presses a folded up sticky note to the space between them. 

_아쉬움_

“ _Aswium?_ ” Jimin is well aware that he's frowning but he’s not sure its something he can help. His eyes find the shadows that fall over his jacket and where he knows a gun to be hidden. He forces his eyes back up to Namjoon and he’s met with a stiff nod and averted eyes. 

“It’s for work.” Namjoon says but he still keeps his eyes trained on what must be a very interesting watermark on his desktop.

“Ah...right...are you a...- _ah_ , well I suppose you wouldn’t be able to tell me if you were...” Jimin voice trails off the longer he thinks about it. He supposes it isn’t _too_ strange. He’s tattooed odd words on clients with more confidential jobs before. Just last week he finished tattooing the name of a police task force on four women that had come in. 

Nonetheless the connotations have him crossing and uncrossing his legs in hopes that his heart will settle down with the new position. 

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it-” Namjoon starts only for his words to die down as he begins shaking his head. 

“No, its fine,” He tries for a teasing smile. “Besides, I think you’re a little too old to be sneaking off to join gangs after work.” His remark earns him a choked noise and an embarrassed hand moving to cover up the elders twitching mouth.

“Thank you for your confidence,” Namjoon doesn’t remove his hand until his cheeks have returned to a normal color. When he pulls his hand away he settles for propping his chin up on it, an elbow on his desk and a warmth in his eyes.

“...Of course,” He replies belatedly, but the soft smile doesn’t falter. “Do you want to look through the font book?” He asks, turning in his spot and looking around the shop.

“This one is good,” 

Jimin turns and sees Namjoon point at an image he has hung up, from the angle, Jimin can see the elders eyelashes flutter, just barely brushing the top of his cheek and it takes him longer than he’d like to admit to move to make a note of it, only to pause at the sound of a phone ringing. 

Turning his eyes up he watches as something in Namjoon’s otherwise happy facade shatters and his head snaps down as he pulls out his phone. 

“...It’s work...” Namjoon explains and theres an edge to his tone that has him worried. 

He’s aware that whatever his client does is dangerous, _certainly_ dangerous enough for him to fear for the lives of himself and others to the extent that he carries a gun- but still, it has his heart pulling uncomfortably to see his face oddly blank and jaw tensing with the right words to say. 

“Do you need to go...?” Jimin asks. Namjoon nods stiffly before clicking his phone off and turning his eyes up to him.

“I don’t have anything else to tweak for the design, so we can proceed with normal for the next session?” Namjoon asks and Jimin turns down to his notes with a short nod. 

Their next session he'll hopefully have the stencil ready and can begin the tedious process of blocking in larger shapes. It will be a four-hour session, longer because the stencil will wash off and he needs to be sure to get everything laid out before moving on to the actual inking. 

“That works for me, can you draw up an estimate for me?” Namjoon says, standing up and looking conflicted between being late for whatever it is he has to leave for, and not wanting to run off. 

Standing, Jimin pulls out a notebook, flipping it open to the total he’d calculated earlier. 

“It’ll be _1.2_ million won and then _245,000_ for every three hours,” Jimin expects for the elder to startle, at least blink at the price like many of the idols he’s worked on have, instead the male only nods and reaches into his pocket. 

“Do you need me to pay the flat rate upfront?” 

Jimin shakes his head before he has the chance to pull his wallet. 

“No, it’s easier on me to just do one transaction.” 

“Right.” Namjoon still lingers by his desk, lips pressed together and his grip tensing around his phone. 

“-I was uhm...thinking, it’d be good to have your number.” Namjoon winces as he finishes the statement and Jimin can feel his own lips struggling to turn up. He bites down on the inside of his cheek to stop them. “-you know- to discuss the tattoo...or something.” Namjoon trails off and he's sure he’s noticed his grin by now. 

“For the tattoo _...or_ _something_.” Jimin repeats, taking great pleasure in the way his cheeks turn red and his mouth works around an objection. “Here.” Jimin extends a hand before it can get out and the phone is quickly passed over to him, putting in his number, his thumbs hesitate over his name before he settles for three emoji’s and passes it back. 

“Right- uhm, I’ll see you then?” Namjoon asks. 

_“Yep_ , try not to shoot anyone at work okay?” Jimin says and a dimpling grin splits across the males face as he backs away with a short wave.

Jimin is crowded into the booth of his favorite coffee shop when he finishes the final draft for Namjoon’s tattoo. He doesn’t like to think of himself as someone who’s overly confident, but he would like to say that its a very good design and he’s very excited to show off his masterpiece.

 _“-Park Jimin?_ You’re the tattoo artist right?” 

His name has his eyes turning up from his sketchbook as he gives a short nod. He's used to being recognized. He doesn’t particularly talk about his clients, but the ones that are okay with it tend to end up with their latest tattoo posted on his Instagram and over the years it's earned him quite the reputation.

“Thats me, how can I help you?” 

The teen stands with his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, weight shifting on his feet as he seems to want to get a better look at his drawing without getting too close. 

“I was wanting to... schedule an appointment?” 

Jimin can't say that he's all too surprised. He's been approached like this by potential clients several times over, and after a moment to decide that he doesn't particularly have anything better to do with his time, he nods towards the booth and the male sits down across from him, 

“Appointments are typically scheduled a ways out...it depends exactly on what you want and how that will fit into my schedule.” The male nods without pause, not seeming deterred in the slightest. “...they can also be very pricey. The lowest I’ve ever gone was about _350,000_ won, the highest was _14 million_...” 

This does have the male looking weary, and after he seems to have had enough of fighting with himself he nods once more. 

“How much would a small tattoo be...like two inches at most. Black, just basic.” 

“It depends....maybe _430,000_ , I’d be able to say better if I had a similar tattoo to reference.”

The male takes this as his cue, eyes sparkling as he quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a half crumpled sheet of paper, accepting it Jimin eyes the male curiously before his lips fall with a frown. 

He looks over the design for several moments, making sure that _yes_ , yes he _does_ recognize it. After a moment he places it back onto the table and slides it over gingerly. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t do gang tattoos...but you’re welcome to come back with something else.” _something thats not a gang tattoo_. 

The males expression crumpled at that, eyes hardening and jaw tensing. 

“Why not?”

 _Why not?_ Jimin can think of several _why not’s_ but none of them seemed appropriate especially with this would be gangster. 

Looking him over once again, Jimin is beginning to doubt that the male is even an adult. His gaze drops just below the table. Guns are difficult to get a hold of, even for adults, most of the gangs he’s heard of use knives, which yes, are very effective, but he's sure he can hold his own if it comes down to that. 

_If_ it comes down to that because his coffee is very hot and he's at heart, _petty_. 

“It’s a personal policy.” He settles for saying, turning his eyes back up to the teen who's still glaring. “The shops in Seoul are similar, maybe try somewhere else.” 

Don't gangs tattoo their own? Jimin feels like they do because it's only ever rich would be gangsters and kids with noticeably fake _ID’s_ that try to commission these types of things from him.

“ _What?!”_ The kid sounds angry, jumping up and placing his hands on the table. Jimins done this enough times to remain unphased and he almost wants to point out that this would have had more of an affect if they weren't at a booth and could knock his chair back. He stays silent, deciding that the kid looks close to popping a vein and he doesn't really want to waste his coffee on some moody teen who wants to stab him. “NO- I want _you_ , not some shitty artist from Busan or something!” 

Jimin's face twitches with the insult and for several seconds he considers snapping back that he had had a shop in Busan and that there were _a lot_ of good artists there.

“-Hello there can I help you?” 

Jimin is saved from making a decision with Taehyung coming up, coffee in hand and looking as if he's gathered enough to also be inclined to pouring it on the kid. The kid shifts his glare over to Taehyung and after several moments snatches up his drawing and stalks off. 

Taehyung stays staring after him for several seconds before taking his place with a bright smile. 

“New friend?” Taehyung pulls his sketchbook towards him with a sip of his drink and Jimin hums out his annoyance. 

“Hardly.”

“Banger?” He nods wordlessly. “This ones for a client?” Taehyung taps his sketch and he nods again. 

“It’s for Namjoon hyung.” 

Taehyung’s expression shifts at his name, eyes widening as he straightens up and leans forward.

 _“Hyung!?_ He’s _hyung_ now?!” 

Jimin can't help but grin, eyes darting around the shop embarrassedly because knowing his luck, it's entirely possible for the devil himself to walk in. Determining that it was safe, he turns back. 

“Yes...Namjoon is _h_ _yung_ now. He’s _also_ in my contacts.” 

Taehyung lets out a scandalized gasp, kicking his leg and looking like he's itching to crawl over the table and shake him. 

_“And you didn’t think to tell me?!_ ”

“It’s not a big deal! He’s just a client!” 

“ _Just a client!?_ Jiminie- whenever I came in to drop off Hoseokies lunch- _clients do not flirt!_ ” 

“It wasn’t flirting!” 

“You said he could borrow your chapstick!” 

“He said his lips were chap!” Jimin sputters. Taehyung doesn't look convinced and only glares. “He’s just a client! Honestly!” 

“ _Sure_ Jiminie...” Taehyung leans back, and folding his arms over his chest. “You at least like him right? Don’t even try to deny it!” 

Jimin lets his gaze shift away and to his cup. It really has an interesting logo. Not unlike tattoos, a lot of hard work must have gone into it. Very detailed. The person must have made a lot of money off the design. 

“ _Jimin!_ ” 

“What!- I’m not denying it.” He snaps his eyes up and finds his friend grinning. It takes all he has not to pout back at him. “I mean...he’s nice! And looks good... _objectively_.” 

“He looks good _objectively,”_ Taehyung's grin is borderline mocking. “This is a pretty big tattoo huh...where’s it gonna be?” 

“His bac-” The words falter and his eyes widen. _Oh god it's gonna be on his back-_ his train of thoughts promptly shatter at the sound of laughter. 

_“-ahaha-_ Jiminie- I need to see this- please let me sit in and watch!” 

“No way!” 

“ _Please-_ I’ll be good! You can just say I’m shadowing you!” 

“Fuck no- shadow Hoseok!” 

“I feel like this is stating the obvious but it’s really good Jimin,” Namjoon says from over his shoulder as he works on applying the adhesive to the stencil. 

“You said as much in your texts, if you flatter me my prices might go up.” Jimin grins, and he can feel the elder suck in an embarrassed breath.

“I’d be able to afford it, a lot of artists charge more.” Namjoon says and when he turns around he finds him sitting on the bench expectantly. 

“You can go ahead and take off your shirt and lie on your stomach,” Jimin motions shortly as he tugs on his gloves. Namjoon hesitates, eyes flickering towards the stencil on the table and his set up of needles and inks. “As we discussed earlier, this should only take three sessions to do, then another day a week or so later, once everything has set in and I can see things better I’ll do any touch up’s and final details. Since it’s all going to be in black I don’t think the last day will take too long.” 

“Uhh...you wouldn’t be able to give me a pain estimate would you?” Namjoon asks with a nervous laugh as he pulls off his top. 

Jimin’s mouth is suddenly uncomfortably dry and its all he can do to blindly grope around for his water bottle and hastily bring it to his lips in what he hopes to be a very _casual_ way.

Mournfully, Jimin can't help but wish that he’d chosen the design that wraps around part of his stomach. It would have looked _good_. Then again, he reasons, his stomach- his chest, is already a work of art, a _very_ pretty work of art with hard lines and sharp edges and- _oh god he's getting sidetracked-!_

“Jimin?” 

“Sorry! I was- uh- thinking of a good reference...have you been shot?” He rushes out and blatantly he realizes it was most certainly the _wrong_ example to use. He forces himself to keep staring into dark eyes despite his embarrassment. He's sure if his eyes waver even _slightly_ then he won't be able to pull them up. 

“I...have...” Namjoon doesn't seem bothered by the invasive question but his face does twitch, nose scrunching up and eyes hesitating down towards where his hands are clasped in his laps. The sight has his heart clenching violently and he almost wants to slap himself. 

“Ah- not as bad as that! It’s...just a needle, and the stencil will numb you a bit. It’s not bad at all.” 

At this, Namjoon bites into his bottom lip and after several moments gives a nod and moves to lie down on his stomach. Grabbing the stencil, Jimin moves back over to Namjoon, taking his time as he presses it into his skin. 

“Do you feel anything?” Jimin asks, eyes trained on how his body twitches occasionally as he runs his thumbs over the stencil, and pauses to press them into the dip of his back only for his breath to turn cold. 

_“Uhm_...” 

“Like numb,” He specifies and is at the moment incredibly thankful he’d set up the privacy screens because Hoseok certainly wouldn’t let him live this down. 

“That too.” 

Jimin’s mind starts to wander off to what the _too_ might be but as his eyes found his ass, inches from his hands, his mind is instantly empty and the building is entirely too hot. His pants are tight- they had to be uncomfortable given how they hugged him. _Objectively_ his ass is nice. Nicer than the swimmer he tattooed the date of last summers _Olympics_ and he _definitely_ had a nice ass _and this is a_ _completely normal observation-_. 

“Is there something wrong with the stencil?” Namjoon’s voice cuts through his trail of thoughts and his eyes move to his water bottle a good three feet away. 

“No- nothings wrong! Just lost in thought, I was just thinking about what to ink first.” Jimin lies, glancing over to where the elder is watching him, arms folded over and cheek pressed into them, he finds it in himself to smile. 

“Ah, you’re very professional, I’m glad to know I’m in good hands.” 

His smile wavers at that and he pats his back to reassure himself. 

_Yes_. He is very professional. His chest tightens bitterly with the thought as he sits down on his stool and pulls the safety cap off his gun.

“For this you need to be relaxed, the cramps are worst than the pain itself so don’t worry.” Jimin scoots forward, placing his gun on the bench and pulling the stencil off of his back. Namjoon only nods shortly. 

“ _Ahaha_ , to think _this_ is the gun I’m afraid of,” He jokes and glancing down Jimin finds his smile more genuine than it had last been. 

Crumpling the stencil, he tosses it aside before leaning down to inspect the design. Most of it had transferred. What he _needed_ to transfer, because freehanding things rarely worked out like he expected, is sticking to his skin. He frowns, pressing his thumb in to a line, and pulling it back he glances at his thumb, satisfied that the ink hadn’t come off. 

“I’m going to start now,” Jimin warns him, picking up the gun and flicking the switch. Namjoon predictably tenses up but after a second he seems to relax. Keeping a hand on his back to prevent him from moving he presses the gun down testingly into a line, eyes trained on Namjoon’s face. He grimaces, but besides that he doesn't look all too affected, he wipes away the blood beading through his skin with his free hand. “Bad?” 

“No...just...different- _oh_.” Namjoon breaks off sharply with a deep breath. Turning back to his work, Jimin nods silently. 

“The burning is normal, it goes away in a bit,” Jimin presses the needle back into his skin, focusing on keeping his wrist loose and hand steady as he works. “Why don’t you tell me about what you’ve been up to, you mentioned work was a pain,” 

Namjoon hums softly over the buzzing of his gun. 

“ _Just_...stressful. My parents have been wanting me to take on the family business.” Jimin nods slowly, knowing that Namjoon is watching him. 

“Do you not like the work?” Jimin asks, starting a new line and keeping the pressure light, he swipes his thumb over it before the ink can properly set in and moves to darken the edges. 

“ _No..._ sort of. I’ve already been doing it since I was a kid, I had to take on a more formal role a few months ago and managing _those_ things is already a handful. Even then they keep critiquing how I run things...I don’t know how they expect me to take on the business completely when they won’t even leave.” 

Jimin rubs his thumb in small circles just below the spot he's working on and the tension in his tone drops.

“Well...you’re young, you’ve had experience in...whatever it is since you were a kid, I’m sure you can always find another job.” 

At that Namjoon scoffs and turning his eyes over to him he finds them shut and his lip cocked up on one end cutely. 

“I don’t... _dislike_ it I guess...it _helps..._ people.” Jimin figured as much since guns aren't ever issued to people who won't be protecting the public. “I don’t think it’s something I can easily get out of though. My parents wouldn’t like it.” 

Silently, Jimin nods. 

“Maybe invest in some hobbies....hire someone else to take on different branches so you’re not overworked.” 

Namjoon hums indifferently with the suggestion.

“I sometimes go for walks. I like nature a lot.” There's a smile to his tone and his own lips turn up as he works. 

“That's good, get a house plant or something. At the very least it’ll motivate you to go into the office every day to water it.” Jimin suggests and a soft laugh has the elders back twitching with the efforts to stay still. 

“I’ll definitely have to do that, thank you Jiminie,” Namjoon’s voice is soft and his gun pauses with the nickname, deciding that he likes it, he continues to work. “What about you? Any interesting clients?” 

“Besides you?” Jimin grins softly at the sight of a flush creeping down Namjoon’s back. _“Well_ , there was this lady yesterday, Jiwoo, she paid me just over _3 million_ won to tattoo a charm, a glass of pink lemonade on her ankle.” 

“I thought you only took interesting commissions?” He doesn't have to look over to know that Namjoon’s brows are drawn together.

 _“Well_ , she told _me_ that she’d pay me _3 million_ for what’s normally _9_ _00,000_ at most, I’d say that certainly makes it interesting.” Jimin hums and Namjoon makes a considering noise of agreement. 

“Is there a story behind it? I don’t think I’ve heard of a famous _Jiwoo_.” 

“There is, she’s not famous or rich I don’t think, she and her girlfriend got engaged, apparently Jiwoo met her when she spilled her drink and offered to buy her another one...She seems sweet, she wants to surprise her fiance and will show her it after the touch-ups are done but I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep it a secret that her fiance had a consultation this morning to discuss getting a glass of lemonade tattooed on her wrist.” 

_“Oh_ \- thats really sweet.” 

“Right? I texted her to suggest getting it done as a charm and she loves the idea,” Jimin pauses to wipe off the excess ink, tilting his head and eyeing the outline carefully. “The lay in for the dragons done, I can’t do the text until later,” He pauses to tap the space where it would go. “The skin’s too irritated for it to be comfortable...do you want me to start on the roses today?” 

Namjoon visibly pales at the mention and he can't help but laugh. 

“Okay, we can start on them next session,” Huffing, Jimin rolls back towards his station, turning his gun off and putting it away before grabbing a rag and spray bottle. “This is alcohol so fair warning, it’ll burn.” Jimin rolls back over and sprays down his back, this time Namjoon does flinch, face scrunching up as a soft hiss slips past soft lips. 

He opens his mouth to comfort him, only to promptly shut it at the sight of Hoseok poking his head in over the privacy screen. 

“Jimin? Someone said they need to see you,” Hoseok looks confused even by his own words so it definitely isn’t Taehyung coming to watch. Frowning, he nods and continues to wipe down Namjoon’s back. 

“You can move the screen back. I don’t have another appointment until two- is it Byeongkwan?” Jimin asks and he's met with a prompt _no_. Putting the cloth and bottle on the floor, he turns to glance towards the front of the store only for his face to fall with a heavy weight of annoyance. 

_“Park Jimin!_ ” 

The teen seems to spot him almost immediately, pointing a finger and making his way over to him. 

“ _Ah_ \- Namjoon hyung- this will only take a moment, I’ll go get the wrap-...” Jimin says, standing up and meeting the kid half way. 

“I wanna talk about my tattoo.” 

“I already told you I’m not doing it, I have a client, you need to leave.” 

The teen doesn't look happy, face contouring angrily as he balls his fists. 

“What- you have a client? Send them home- I assure you they're not more important than-!” The teen abruptly breaks off, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. 

“Is everything okay?” Namjoon asks and turning his head he finds him at his side and looking equally annoyed and as if he very much wished he’d brought his gun with him. The thought has his annoyance subsiding as he resists the urge to smile or roll his eyes. 

“I- I- _No!_ I’m leaving.” The teen is out the door before Jimin can even say anything to it, staring Jimin blinks before hesitantly grabbing the roll of saran-wrap from the counter. Shaking his head, he moves back over to his station, and sends a grateful smile to Namjoon who has already sat back down.

“You have some kind of reputation with moody highschoolers?” Jimin asks and the elder's lips slip forward into something close to a pout. 

“ _A_ , Not really...” Namjoon rubs the back of his head shyly as he unrolls a decent amount of plastic. “I work with some highschoolers, sometimes I walk with them to work or school...good kids...not that one, how do you know him?” Namjoon lifts his arms up as he begins to wrap his back. 

“I don’t...he wants a gang tattoo...is definitely underage. I was going to tell him to piss off but every time I try someone does it for me...sort of,” Jimin smiles as he pulls back and passes the elder his shirt. “Make sure you leave it on, if it gets uncomfortable try taking a hot bath.” 

“With it _on?_ ” Namjoon’s face crumples as he pulled his shirt on, squirming slightly at the very thought and its all he could do to keep the mirth out of his tone.

"Yes, with it _on_ , thats the whole point, do you want it to get infected?” Namjoon huffs silently and with the bells sounding once more, both of them snapped their heads up.

“Jiminie! I brought lunch!” Taehyung calls, walking over to the counter only for his pace to falter half way. 

“Thanks Taehyungie, Hoseok’s not with a client or anything if you wanna head on back.” Jimin says and him and Namjoon head to the front. 

“ _Ah-_ uh- I came here to eat lunch with my favorite hyung, not Hoseokie,” Taehyung pouts, folding his arms and Jimin can only find it in himself to frown. Taehyung _only_ ever slips up and calls him hyung when he's nervous. 

“Okay Tae,” He turns back to Namjoon who's staring back at Taehyung with an almost unnoticeable crease in his brow and tint to his nose. “Don’t worry, the dudes gone and like you said- I have the one gun that people should _really_ be afraid of, besides, I can handle myself, I’ve dealt with worse.” 

Namjoon huffs out an amused laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he rolls them.

 _“Worse_ _?_ ” 

Jimin nods seriously. 

“Usually drunks, one time some guy started aggressively hitting on a coworker...so I started hitting on him _literally._ I know martial arts.” He grins. “So I’ll see you in a week then?” 

“ _Ah_...I was thinking- if you’re cool with it- you wanna maybe hang out sometime?...non-work related?” Namjoon fumbles over the words, eyes stuck just over his shoulders and Jimin can't help but smile.

“That sounds great, text me yeah?” 

Namjoon stays staring, eyes wide as he seems to process the _yes_ before suddenly he's nodding, eyes shining and cheeks dimpling from how hard he's grinning. It's a sight that has something fond in his chest and a coo threatening to slip past his lips.

“Great- Yeah- great! I’ll text you-” Namjoon left with a happy _bye_ that has his grin staying even after he’s left.

 _“Jimin!_ What the fuck- are you okay-!?” Taehyung brings him out of his trail of thoughts, frantically patting him down before cupping both of his cheeks and staring back at him with horrified eyes. Jimin swallows hard. 

“What- yes I’m fine- it was the same guy you saw at the coffee shop, just some kid, you don’t need to worry.” Jimin brings his hands up to his friends, grabbing them and pulling away with a reassuring squeeze that appears to do less than little. 

“Worry- _worry!?_ Jimin that was Kim Namjoon!” Taehyung stalks after him as he retrieves the bag of takeout left on the counter. Jimin glances up and gives his friend a suspicious look. 

“...uhm.... _yes?_ ” Jimin plucks out several cartons, a pair of chopsticks and makes his way back over to his station. Taehyung follows without even bothering to grab his own food. 

“ _Jimin!_ Kim Namjoon- _are you fucking crazy!?_ ” 

Jimin is fairly used to his friend overreacting for the sake of dramatics but the longer he stays holding his gaze, the more he's beginning to get the feeling that its more genuine than not. 

“...what?” 

“ _Kim_ Namjoon- as in the _fucking_ son of _Kim Enterprises!_ ” 

Jimin chews slowly, unimpressed by far. 

“He has money...I know, he came in wearing _Gucci_ the other day,”

“Damnit Jimin- I know you know what I mean-! Everyone knows that its just a front- he’s the fucking heir to _the_ Kim family business!” 

“Taehyung not _every_ Kim is in the mafia!” Taehyung does _not_ look satisfied. “Taehyung _you’re_ a fucking Kim!” He sends him a withering look for good measures that has him opening and closing his mouth before he grabs a free stool and rolls close to him. 

“Jimin... _Jiminie_...-”

“ _Taehyung_ , he’s not a mafia, this is just like when you thought Jin hyung was in the mafia, pretty soon you’re gonna come in and confess to being a hitman for them.” He snaps his chopsticks fondly in front of his face. 

“ _Jiminie_ , I swear- I _swear_ upon our third grade dumpling tree-” 

“Taehyung it never grew-” 

“I _swear!_ ” Taehyung puts both of his hands on his shoulders for emphasis. “Jimin I _swear_ he’s _that_ Kim- the Kim’s- Jimin they _kill_ , they’re not even the _PG_ mafia- they don’t even smuggle in shit! They’re just contracted killers- _murders_ -!”

Jimin chews very slowly as he pretends to consider this. Swallowing he opens his mouth. 

“ _Taehyung_...what am I supposed to even do? Tell Namjoon when we hang out, _I’m so sorry my friend thinks your a mafia boss so I can’t finish your tattoo._ ” Jimin plucks a piece of chicken out from his container. 

“Taehyung if I make him sad I might actually die.” Taehyung opens his mouth indignantly and Jimin takes that as his opportunity to stuff the food past his lips 

“ _Relax_. I’m more scared of mafia Taebear than mafia Joonie any day.” He teases. Taehyung grumpily chews his food but nonetheless seems to realize its a losing battle and doesn't move to say anything else on the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've found the time to post this!! I love mafia au's and I just couldn't shake the idea of Namjoon visiting tattoo artist Jimin, only to immediately fall in love. Of course, Jimin can't ever be too far behind when Namjoon is the sweetest person even as a Chaebol.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter [@vminjoongie](http://twitter.com/vminjoongie)<  
> [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/vminjoongie)


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin wouldn’t say that he doesn’t trust Taehyung. He does. He’s known him since they were kids toddling around the playground and running the largest and by far, the best-selling mud-pie bakery in all of Korea.

He trusts him, honestly. 

But for Taehyung to even _think_ that Namjoon, fucking _Namjoon_ could be anything other than sweet, an _angel_ with a heart too damn big for his body, eyes that sparkle whenever he’s excited that have him fighting back a dopey grin thats _stupidly_ endearing- well- Taehyungs an absolute idiot!

Namjoon certainly isn't a killer. But a _thief?_ Jimin can find that unsettling more reasonable especially with his newfound suspicions that have Namjoon ducking a shy grin into his coffee cup, at the suggestion of exactly _what_ had happened to his heart. 

Namjoon is by no means that Kim. One of _those_ Kim’s would sooner die than sit in a coffee shop at _four am_ , bundled up in a pink and blue sweater and with flushed cheeks.

“Does your back still hurt much?” Jimin asks recalling how the elder had texted him, asking if it was normal. It wasn’t, but it _was_ on the other hand fairly normal for clients to ignore his warnings on keeping their back wrapped and at the very least getting help for rewrapping it. 

His statement has Namjoon promptly choking on a sip of his coffee. 

_Oh no-_

Jimin hastily ducks his own face into his hand to stop from laughing. 

“ _Not-_ not much,” Namjoon wheezes. “..the kid hasn’t come back has he?” 

Jimin groans at the mention of him and his forehead promptly meets the table.

“Thank fuck no. Hoseokie keeps looking like he’s gonna start keeping knives in the shop and my friend Taehyung sounded like he was close to calling all the schools in the area.” 

Namjoon hums with a sympathetic look in his eye. 

“It’s not a bad idea...contacting his school...I mean just take security footage down there and they can see whats up, if he has a bad home life or whatever and get him help, get him to leave you alone.”

Jimin eyes him skeptically.

“You sound like Tae, you're both just paranoid.” 

“Ah he’s always overthinking things...but you should really consider it...if he knows where you work...”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, as long as he doesn’t bother me, I won't bother him.” 

Namjoon doesn't seem convinced but nods nonetheless with a small smile. 

“At the very least, gangs here don’t typically last long, the _Chaebol_ won’t stand for it, they wipe out little gangs before they have much of a chance.”

Jimin doesn't particularly think _Chaebol_ is the word for it, the kid seemed far from interested in politics, _business_ and he doubts he’d be into scamming people from stocks or anything and putting a bullet through their brains if they wrong him.

“-The kinder way to put them...I don’t think they wanna be associated with the crime and violence gangs are known for when they’re so public.” Namjoon adds and after a moment Jimin finds it in himself to nod.

He doesn't particularly like this line of conversation, it has him thinking of what Taehyung had said earlier and he doesn't like to think that Namjoon knows so much about the mafia.

“Do you think the kid will...you know get hurt?” _If_ the Kim’s seriously aren't happy with him, the gang he's trying to join....he's still a kid! Jimin doesn't want to think that he could die over a stupid decision. 

“ _Ah..._ I’m sure he won’t...they have a few high schoolers, I’m sure someone his own age will talk some sense into him before it comes to that.” Jimin doesn't particularly think it would be _talking_ so much as forcing him to listen but he decides against commenting. “-it’s almost five, we need to be going into work soon.” Namjoon frowns down at his phone. 

“I think you were onto something with not liking your job... _five am?_ God thats horrible.” Jimin pulls a face and promptly ignores the way Namjoon lifts a brow.

“Shut up.” 

“You’ll call me if the kid comes by again?” 

Jimin considers this for several moments, at the feeling of a hand finding its place in his own, his eyes snap up. Smiling he nods. 

“You should really consider the plant thing. Maybe a fake one if you think you might kill it...” He squeezes his hand back for emphasis and his eyes soften. 

“Mm, okay Jiminie.” 

Arriving at the shop, Jimin had expected to find it dark and after flipping the lights on his heart gives a violent lurch with the realization that it isn’t empty.

“Get over here!” The teen has a gun this time and motions aggressively from where he’d stopped and over to Hoseok’s station which he sat at. “Hurry up!”

“How did you get in here?” Jimin’s eyes dart over to the door. _No_. He’s positive he’d locked it the night before. 

_“Do you think I won’t shoot you?_ ” The male hisses and Jimin lets his eyes drift between his face and the gun. After deciding that he looks angry enough to do it he moves over to him, stopping a foot from him. 

“What the fuck do you even want?” Jimin finds it in himself to ask even though he's already sure of the answer. The kid only motions with his gun to his own and reaches into his pocket before forcing the same crumpled sticky note into his grasp. 

“I _was_ going to pay your higher than fuck price but because of your shitty customer service I think I deserve a discount.” 

_“Discount?_ ” Jimin scoffs, eyeing the gun and trying to figure out the best way to snatch it up from him. At the sound of the safety pin clicking out of place he swallows hard. 

_“Yeah_ , discount. You do the tattoo and I won’t call some of my friends down here to help me get rid of the body.” He motions towards Hoseok’s tattoo gun and inks once more with a raised brow.

 _Ah_. So he had made the gang. _Good for him_. 

Grimacing, Jimin sits down on the stool kicked out to him. 

“Where?” He pulls out the gun, making short work of setting it up. He doesn't think that the kid will shoot him before he gets his tattoo at least, but then again if Hoseok were to come in early, well he's sure the kid won't hesitate. The sooner he's gone the better. 

The teen points to the back of his neck, turning around on his stool expectantly. 

Jimin stares at it for several seconds, before his eyes drop down to the design. 

_Ah_. He really is a dead man. 

“Fine.” Biting down into his bottom lip, he flicks the gun on. “This will hurt.” He hopes he’ll be in too much pain to notice, as it is he presses the needle to his skin much harder than he needs to. A pained noise chokes past the teens lips and craning his head he finds his eyes screwed shut. 

_Lovely_. 

Setting to work, it takes all of fifteen minutes to complete the design. Pulling the needle back, he tilts his head, admiring his work. It's a pity he isn’t going to be getting paid. He truly is a great artist. 

Swallowing down a sigh, his heart begins to race as he clicks off his gun, now very much aware of the fact that the kids eyes are open and he seems slightly more composed without him spitefully carving into his skin. 

Shakily he fumbles to put the gun back in its holder before pulling open one of the drawers under Hoseok’s desk. Glancing around he frowns, ruffling through saran-wrap before he finally finds a roll of tinfoil.

“If you take this off before the skin heals the ink will fade, you'll get an infection, and your skin might start peeling.” Jimin says as he rips out a chunk of tinfoil, placing it over the ink before grabbing the saran-wrap and wrapping the rest of it up. Once he's satisfied he scoots back until his stool slams into the edge of the desk. “Now get the fuck out.” 

The teen's hand lingers at the base of his neck, eyes dark as they waver between himself and his gun, after a moment he stands and leaves. Jimin continues staring at the door long after he’d left and it isn’t until his eyes had stop stinging does he promptly fall out of his seat and onto the ground. 

_Oh fuck-_ oh god- why had he- he was dead- _he was going to be shot if the kids friends didn’t kill him first!_

Hastily Jimin fumbles for his phone, pulling it out he hesitates over the number, unsure of if it's appropriate- if he’d even really meant it before he decides that it doesn't matter- that he's his own boss and he wouldn't have looked so concerned if he hadn’t meant it, he presses in Namjoon’s number. 

The call rings for what feels like years but after five tones it stops. 

_“Jiminie?_ This is great timing- I passed this little nursery on my way to work- which one do you think is better a cactus or a jade? _Oh my god-_ did you know theres one called _baby toes?_ Thats so cute... _Jimin?_ ” 

Jimin blinks out of the elders rambling, his heart caught between settling down with fondness and trying to figure out if he should even tell him what he’d done. 

“Uh-...you remember when you said to call you if the guy came back..?”

He can practically feel it when Namjoon’s demeanor shifts. 

_“What?_ Is he there now- _are you okay?_ -”

“Yes! Yes I’m okay- it’s just...just...”

“What...what happened? Did- _did he threaten you?!_ ” Namjoon sounds angry. _Pissed_ and it takes all of thirty seconds for Jimin to realize he's asked a question. 

“Oh- um- _yes_ \- he had a gun and he made me tattoo him- he’s gone now,” 

He can tell Namjoon is still tense on the other side of the phone. _Waiting_ to hear exactly what has his voice shaking. He wouldn’t be surprised if he can hear his heart racing. 

“I- Namjoon I may have tattooed a penis on him.” 

Namjoon stays silent and until Jimin can see the morning sun glowing on the tile. 

“I...I’m sorry what?” 

Jimin swallows sharply. 

“A penis. A _dick_. I tattooed one on the back of his neck.” Namjoon doesn't speak. “It...it was graphic... _detailed_...I wrapped it so he doesn’t know but-” 

_“-AHAHAHA-_ Jimin- _ohmygod Jimin-_ I thought you just said you tattoed a dick on a bangers neck!” Namjoon wheezes, gasping desperately for air and the sound has him aching to sink down further into the floor. 

_“Namjoon_...I’m serious.” 

The laughter cuts off almost abruptly and the silence is nearly ten times worse. After a pause Jimin can hear the distinct sound of fabric rustling followed by a soft grunt of relief. He almost pouts but keeps from doing as much for the sake of his pride and the possibility that Namjoon might notice. 

“Oh...well...uhmm...maybe the kids gang members will kill him first?” Namjoon doesn't sound all too confident and a pained groan escapes him as his head meets the ground. _“Hey!_ I think having a dick tattooed _there_ might be a one-way ticket out a gang! ... _was it big?”_

 _“Namjoon!_ ” He hisses and a hasty _Sorry!_ follows. 

“Uhh- you have cameras just go to the cops- _maybe omit the part where you tattoo a dick on a possibly-minors neck?_ ”

Jimin groans into the floor. 

“Just- he’s gone now right? And he won’t unwrap his neck until later...the cops will see that it was at gun point! That he would have killed you if you didn’t, and hey! He can’t escape a line-up either since he now has an _um_...identifying mark.” 

Despite the words Jimin is able to find enough comfort in them for his heart to still and eyes soften. He hums stiffly in lieu of responding. 

“-after work just pull the footage and give it to the cops...they’ll contact his school, he threatened you, is in a gang _and_ has a gun...he looks old enough to be charged as an adult, I wouldn’t worry.”

Jimins lips turn up from his frown. He's right. The cops will act before the kid notices he hadn’t kept his end of the deal and then things will be fine. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course... don’t worry, gangs die before anything ever actually happens with them...I’d just try to relax, take your mind off it or something.” 

“Ah...I don’t think drawing or anything will help me much right now.” 

Namjoon gives a thoughtful hum. 

“Maybe...and hear me out! ...might I suggest getting a plant?” 

At this Jimin can't help the giggle that escapes him in a soft snort. 

Jimin had been twenty minutes into his hour long schedule for walk-in’s when someone actually comes in. His first thought upon seeing him is that he's a _kumiho-_ at least that's the only explanation for just how much he seems to look like a fox. 

For a moment he contemplates asking him if he's somehow related to Yoongi before common sense kicks in and he stands up from where he was seated behind the counter. 

“Hello, I’m Jimin, if you have an appointment with Hoseok I’m afraid he’s not in today.” Jimin’s eyes find another male with chubbier cheeks and careful eyes beside him. They both look much too young to be in here and for a moment he wonders if the _18+_ sign has somehow turned up missing again. 

“Oh- no, I heard that you take walk-in’s...? I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment?” The first one asks. 

“Walk-in’s are usually reserved for simpler drawings... _words,”_ Jimin begins because the younger his clients are, the less they seem to understand just how long these things take. “I’ll also need to see some ID,” He adds as an afterthought. 

The first one nods, reaching into his pocket. Jimin turns his eyes to the second male curiously who gives a startled jerk. 

“Ah- I’m just here for emotional support.” 

“ _No-_ Beomgyu’s here to see if I cry.” The first one gives his friend a dirty look as his smile grows alarmed with being called out.

Jimin nods after a moment and accepts the ID held out to him. 

_Choi Yeonjun_ _(19)._

Jimin continues to glance over the ID, looking for any obvious indiscretions, after a moment he nods and returns it. 

“What can I do for you?”

“I don’t have a design, but I was wanting to get three music notes here.” Yeonjun slides his finger around his wrist. Humming, Jimin nods shortly and motions for them to follow him back to his station. 

“My price is going to be _100_ _,000_ won.” Jimin says and after confirming that the price is good he sits down and pulls out his sketchbook, setting to work on drawing out some designs. 

Once Yeonjun has chosen one he nods to himself and pulls out a packet of wipes to sanitize the area. 

“Oh- do you have a restroom?” Beomgyu asks just as he throws the wipe away. 

“Yeah, it’s around the corner.” Jimin points and the male nods before walking off. 

_“Ah!?_ \- Hey! What about you being here for emotional support!” Yeonjun's indignance is only left unanswered. 

Smiling to himself, he grabs a pen and sketches on the design before pulling out his gun. 

“Do you want to squeeze my hand?” Jimin offers out his free hand and is met with a resounding shake of his head. “It doesn’t hurt much don’t worry.” Jimin moves the needle to his wrist and it's only when he pulls up to examine the first note is his free hand grabbed and does Beomgyu return. 

“Oh- oh I see tears! Yeonjun don’t cry,” Beomgyu laughs and Yeonjun sniffles sharply. With a glance up he finds he was _not_ crying but his grip does tense around his own. 

Shaking his head, he finishes the design, wiping the blood off and after determining that it looks good he nods and scoots back over to his station. Putting his gun away he pulls out a box of bandaids. 

“Normally this kind of thing gets wrapped but in my experience its not preferred near the hands.” Jimin takes out two different bandaids. “I have some normal ones too if you’d prefer...?” Jimin trails off pointedly at the sight of Beomgyu painfully nudging Yeonjun. 

“Ah- hyung will think the Ryan is cute!” 

Yeonjun seems to consider this before nodding with an embarrassed thank you. Despite his words, Jimin most certainly doesn't miss how his lips fight to turn up. 

Leaving to the counter, Yeonjun pays and afterwards the two left with polite _Good Byes_. Turning his eyes up he finds that it was just past closing. Making his way to the back, Jimin is startled to find the tapes to the security system are gone. Jimin continues to stare at their absence with wide eyes. 

_“Jimin!_ I’m here!” Taehyung’s voice rings from the front of the shop. 

Stealing himself he leaves the room, picking the keys up off the counter and moving to turn off the lights and lock up. 

“-How was work today? Boring without me? _Ah_ expected...Hoseok was _very_ happy to hear that you’d cover for him and I just couldn’t resist staying home.” 

Jimin nods numbly to his rambling, shoving his keys down into his pocket and setting off to their favorite ramen shop. 

_“Jimin?_ ” An elbow meets his ribs and he snaps his head up, blinking over to his friend. 

“Sorry what?” 

Taehyung stares at him suspiciously. 

“Did something happen at work?” 

After several moments, he nods. 

“The kid...the gangster I was telling you about, he came back and...its a long story but...I tattooed a dick on him and was going to take the footage to the police but it’s missing.” 

“Wait...the gangster wanted a dick?” 

“ _...No_...thats why I was going to bring the footage to the police...” 

Taehyung stares at him with wide eyes before shaking his head. 

“You think he took out the tape when he arrived?” 

Jimin shakes his head with a frown. 

“ _No_...thats the thing, I checked on it after he left and it was there- but now it’s not.” 

Taehyungs face crumples with his words, his pace hesitating. 

“Did...did someone taking it?” 

Jimin only shakes his head. “I don’t _think_ so...Mrs.Tsai came in but she’s not....” 

“Anyone else...?” 

Jimin frowns harder. 

“Some kids had a walk-in...but...they’re _kids_ , like new born adults...I don’t _think_...” Jimin stops and Taehyung follows suit. 

“What?” 

“One...One of them went to use the restroom...” _Oh fuck_. “Why would-...” Jimin trails off again. He couldn’t have been in the gang... _right?_ The kid had mentioned that you _had_ to have their symbol on your neck to join- Yeonjun certainly hadn’t- and he was sure it was his first tattoo!

 _“Jimin_...did you tell anyone else about the guy...?” 

“Well, just Namjoon, he was the one who suggested going to the police.” 

_“Jimin-_ ”

“No Taehyung- he told me to _go_ to the police!” Taehyung doesn't look convinced and his mouth thins. “Stop looking like that! I’ve had a long day-...you’re buying my food for this!” Jimin shoves the younger and a hesitant gasp falls from his mouth. 

“This isn’t over- _ah!_ _Jimin!_ ” Taehyung moves to grab his wallet back from him. _“Fine!_ \- but only if you tell me about this dick you tattoed!”

Jimin _hates_ Taehyung. He despises him. It's because of him that he can't seem to shake his conspiracy theories. The absurdity that is the thought that _Namjoon_ had ordered Yeonjun and Beomgyu to steal his security footage. 

He didn’t! He had absolutely no reason to! Well at least that was so long as he ignored Taehyungs _other_ theory that Namjoon is very cross at the thought of competition for his imaginary mafia empire.

It was improbable but Namjoon’s silence isn’t helping with his growing paranoia. For the past two hours that he’d been working on his tattoo so far, Namjoon remained silent, seeming to take the cue of his mind overworking itself. 

He’s grateful for it, being able to focus on his art, but his mind doesn’t share the same sentiment and happily rambles on. He’s not sure how he feels about the thought that Namjoon could actually be a Chaebol. That his gun _is_ for his work but the jobs don’t stray much from _harming_ the public, _assassinating_ it, instead of helping them. 

Its a scary thought. He hopes its nothing more than a thought. Turning his gun off he sets it down, grabbing a towel and wiping at the excess ink. 

The dragon is already well into coming to life, the roses are completely finished as well and it will definitely turn out to be one of his best pieces. 

Namjoon seems to think as much because he’s already ignored his protests and sent him a paypal invoice for _120,000_ more than the price he’d given him with a pretty smile and a _You don’t have to give me a discount just because I’m cute_. 

The tattoo will be finished by next session. The dragon only needs a few finer details and finishing touches, after that the only thing left to do is the lettering.

_Aswium._

He knows the blanket definition. A dissatisfaction, a _regret_ that something hasn’t or won’t happen. 

It’s not comforting and he’s forced himself not to look it up paired alongside _mafia_ , _Chaebol_ , and or especially _Kim Namjoon_. 

“...are you worried about the gangster...?” Namjoon asks, he doesn’t move to look at him even though he can feel the eyes on him. He instead chooses to run his thumb down the curve of the dragon with a stiff nod. “You should go to the police.” 

This only has him frowning harder. 

“The tapes disappeared so I can’t.” 

_“Oh_...” Namjoon sounds surprised. “I...I’m sorry, that sucks.” He motions for Namjoon to sit up as he wraps his back back up. “You close up after me right?” Jimin nods as he put his supplies away, his eyes curiously turning over to where the elder sits. “If...If you want I know this great Chinese place, when I feel like shit it makes me feel better.” 

Jimin smiles at the suggestion as he tugs off his gloves. 

“I don’t feel like shit...just...I have a lot of questions is all...” Namjoon nods sympathetically and pulls on his shirt. “Come on, Hoseok can close up.” Jimin says, grabbing his sketchbook and writing down a quick note and posting it on the front counter. 

Arriving at the small restaurant just before it closes, the two of them sit on the curb while they eat. The silence this time is companionable. Less suffocating than before and he finds it easy to smile as he eats.

Besides him, Namjoon sits with his tongue caught between his teeth, food abandoned between his thighs as he focuses on his drawing.

 _“-And...done!_ ” Namjoon pulls back, holding his drawing out at an angle and so that the store's light catches it and he can see it better. Nodding, Namjoon turns it around with a proud smile. 

From an artistic stand point, the drawing isn’t very good. It's supposed to be of the cactus Namjoon had bought but the pot it sits in is uneven and several of the spikes are crooked in a number of places, not to mention half of the drawing is smudged where he’d moved to rework an area.

All in all it isn’t very good and yet he can't help but grin. It is so _very_ Namjoon and he can't help but love it. 

“Can I keep it?” He looks up to Namjoon and is met with a happy nod. 

“Only if you draw me something in return.” Namjoon holds the sketchbook and pencil back out to him, taking it he flips to a clean page.

“What are you thinking?” He turns expectantly to Namjoon after coming up with approximately _zero_ ideas. 

The elder hums thoughtfully for a moment, stuffing a mouthful of chicken into his mouth before pulling back. 

“Ah- you know Ryan? He’s adorable- can you draw him?” 

Jimin nods and sets to work. When he's done, he can't help but think that Namjoon had done _much_ better. In the poor lighting, Ryan seems to have fared much worse than the cactus and he's beginning to suspect that maybe Namjoon is a better artist than himself. 

Frowning, he moves to start over only to have his sketchbook ripped from his grasp with the realization that his masterpiece is about to be trashed. 

_“No!_ I love it- it’s perfect-”

“Ah- hyung don’t insult me-” 

_“Love it!_ ” Namjoon hisses out with a quirk of his lips that has something disgustingly sweet swelling in his heart. Nodding, Namjoon grins back, carefully tearing out the drawing and hugging it to his chest. “It’s perfect... _ah_ , to think you’re actually scamming me, I’m going to have to get another tattoo at this rate.” 

Jimin snorts as he stands, and Namjoon follows suit, throwing away their takeout containers before slipping his hand into his own. 

“ _Mm_ , I’ve been thinking....might actually.” Namjoon continues softer as he leads them to one of the main intersections. “I think a smaller one...maybe...I don’t know, my coworkers would probably laugh...my dad might actually cry.” 

Jimin glances over to him as they come to a stop. 

“What of?- if you say a dick on your neck I might actually have to find that gangster and hire him to kill you,” Jimin pulls his hand back and shoves at him half-heartedly. Namjoon only grins, looking soft under the red and green glows of the traffic lights. 

_“Ah_...while I’m very interested in seeing your dick- _the_ _drawing!_ ” Namjoon’s cheeks are red and he doubts his growing grin _or_ the suspicions that he'd said that on purpose is helping. Really Jimin thinks it's adorable, Namjoon's poor attempts at flirting and then backing out halfway through.

“-I was thinking something more... _normal_...when I was younger I wanted matching tattoos with my friends or someone I cared about, but that sounds cultish...I kind of always wanted one of a moon and some stars... _small_ , just on my hand or something.” Namjoon ends in a shrug and he finds his face softening at the thought. 

“I don’t think it’s anything to laugh at...you have an _Imugi_ on your back, I don’t think they can laugh at you at all.” Jimin grabs his hand again and gives it a tender squeeze. “Any particular reason...?” 

Namjoon’s eyes move to the concrete and just as he's about to apologize for asking too much he's met with a nod. 

“Everything is always changing...sometimes it seems like nothing lasts, I think...well the moon, stars, they’re always here. Sometimes you can’t see them but they're constants.” 

Jimin nods. He hadn’t expected that answer. It was again very Namjoon. 

“You overpaid me for the _Imugi_. If you ever decide on getting it just let me know and I’ll make it my best work.” 

_"Mm..._ I don't know...I'm a different person than I was when I was a kid...I think the tattoo would fit you pretty well...you're bright, _warm..._ like the sun but I think saying this limits you, so stars." Namjoon pauses looking thoughtful. "It would suit you." 

Jimin doesn't know what to say to this. It feels like a lot and it only has his lips threatening to turn up. He doesn't move to decline the offer, only feeling happy as Namjoon seems to have become embarrassed with his words and is quick to duck a smile down into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Jimin's logic with the...erm...tattoo, is if he does a gang symbol he gets his license revoked, but there's not reallyyyy a crime in tattooing a dick on someone. Maybe poor customer service as the guy said but then again he didn't pay either so is he even a customer...?


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin was not having a good day and it was entirely his fault. It was expected, especially since the footage had gone missing, still, it was more unpleasant than he had been prepared for. 

He feels dizzy, it hurts to keep his eyes open and even at that his head is _killing_ him. He’s pretty sure blood is drying at his temple and with it matted into his hair he can only hope washing it out won’t have him crying

That of course, is given he lives. 

He was _supposed_ to be setting up for his final appointment with Namjoon, but of course _just_ after he’d stepped inside and with a twisted sense of nostalgia, he had been hit over the head with the butt of a gun. 

Wryly, he can only find the situation more amusing than not. Or as amusing as it can be knowing _exactly_ why his attacker is wearing a scarf. 

He isn’t _too_ scared. He hadn’t been shot the moment he’d entered the shop, nor had he been killed on the streets so he’s reasonably optimistic he might live. As it is, having a gun wavering what must be an inch from his face is far from comforting. 

“Murder gets you twenty-five to life.” Jimin reminds the kid. He doesn’t seem to appreciate it much because in a second he draws his arm back to hit him again and he can just narrowly jerk away in time. 

“Open the fucking register!” 

_“You’re robbing me?_ ” Jimin wants to scoff. The kid has to be an absolute _idiot_. The register is emptied each night for _this exact reason!_

“Shut up- _Shut up!_ I know you have the fucking money! _This is your fault!_ ” Pushing him towards the register, the butt of the gun met his head again. Choking down a groan, he stumbles over to it, his vision swaying as he blinks down at it. 

“-You’re going to open the register- give me the fucking money I need to get _this_ ,” The kid points at his neck with the gun and savagely Jimin wishes he’d shoot himself. “-removed! _Then_ I’ll kill you!” 

“What if I don’t? I won’t be killed then?” Jimin asks but nonetheless he goes to punch in the code, knowing full well that Hoseok has stashed a knife inside. “There.” Jimin slides the knife behind his wrist and takes an expectant step back. 

The kid’s composure lasts for as long as it takes him to realize the register is empty, whipping around Jimin ducks and a loud _pop_ sounds followed by wood splintering. 

His heart stills before he finds himself readjusting his grip around the knife he swings forward knicking the guy in the wrist as he draws back. A sharp cry leaving his mouth and Jimin darts forward, dropping the knife and struggling to pull the gun away from him. 

The kid fights back, and his side burst with pain as an elbow meets him and he takes that as his cue to punch him, his fist lands at the side of his jaw and the action has his hand burning and lips trembling.

Stepping on his foot the grip on the gun loosens. Jimin moves to grab it only for the sound of the bells ringing to have the both of them pausing. He snaps his head over to the door and his heart stops. 

Namjoon looks just as shocked. He's sure it was quite a scene, walking in to see the tattoo artist you sometimes hang out with struggling for a gun in a mostly dark shop. His own shock lasts for as long as it takes the kid to rip his gun back and in the process smack him in the jaw with it. 

“ _Namjoon-_ you need to run- _and call the police- FUCK-!_ ” Jimin collapses to the ground and he fumbles for his knife, turning, his eyes linger on the gun facing him before he brings the knife down into his wrist. Before the male can scream three more shots fired. 

Jimin holds his breath, waiting for the burst of pain, the distant buzzing or an eerie white light that might signal what had just happened. After a minute has passed and the weight of the body that had collapsed on top of him only seems to grow heavier, Jimin finally manages to piece together who had fired.

Panicking, Jimin stands up, his grip wavering on the edge of the counter for purchase as his leg protests profusely. Blinking, he watches as Namjoon locks the door and pulls back the curtains over the windows before sliding his gun back at his side and pulling out his phone. 

Jimin glances between the body and Namjoon as he makes his way over, crouching down and pressing two fingers to his neck. Jimin doesn't think it's necessary. The three shots had landed perfectly, nearly overlapping each other with the precision, right in the center of his forehead. 

At least this would be a pretty open and shut case without a trial and defendants to refute statements. He had already put in a new tape so the police will be able to see that this was clearly self-defense. That he would have been _killed_.

The thought leaves his mouth dry and his vision wavering.

 _“Hey_...about yesterdays job, I need you and the others down here... _yeah_ , all of them. _Yes now_!” Namjoon hangs up with a few parting words before sliding his phone into his pocket and turning to look up at him. “When does Hoseok come in today?” 

Jimin stares for several moments, his eyes darting to the door. 

“Was that the police?” It didn’t sound like the police. Though he knows it was probably just routine to talk to them like that because of his work.

“No...when does Hoseok come in?” Namjoon tries again, he had moved to take the gangsters gun and with a few shifts of his hand the clip falls to the ground. 

“...At noon, he doesn’t have any morning appointments.” Jimin watches as Namjoon’s eyes stay glued to the space just by his foot and where a pool of blood is steadily growing. If it didn’t feel like his thigh was currently on fire he’d pull his leg back. 

“...I...let me stitch it up.” Namjoon stands, wiping his hands on his pants and putting a hand on his arm. Silently, Jimin follows him, sitting down on the stool and grimacing as he tears at the hole. “Do you have anything..? Extra needles?” 

“Hoseok does piercings...black kit in the box by the door.” Jimin wants to tell him that it might just be better to just go to the hospital, but for some reason he gets that this is something he’d done before. 

Namjoon nods, making his way over to the door and grabbing the box from under a bench, at two knocks being pressed to the door he unlocks it and in walk five men. 

_Not men_. Kids. His frown grows as he spots Yeonjun flicking on the lights with Bemogyu at his side. Neither of them look over at him for longer than it takes to spot him. 

“I counted one bullet lodged into the table leg,” Namjoon points over to his station and an unfamiliar kid nods. “Six more.” He points to the body as he walks past it.

“How long?” Yeonjun asks, pulling the bag off his shoulder and letting it drop down to the floor. Another kid wordlessly joins him, pulling out several tarps and placing them just outside the spatter of blood. 

“One hour maybe.” Namjoon sets the kit down on his desk, opening it he pulls out a pair of tweezers. Jimin absolutely does not flinch at the sight of them. “Uhh...” Namjoon looks between him and his leg before swallowing sharply and kneeling down between them. 

Any other time, Jimin would be _very_ happy to take advantage of the situation and say something teasing but at the apologetic look he's given he can only find it in himself to hold the breath. 

“-I...I won’t lie...It hurts more coming out.” 

Jimin turns his eyes back up to watch the kids. Yeonjun is 19, so technically not a kid. If he trusts his ID that is. He grimaces as one of the other kids helps wipe up the blood. At the feeling of the tweezers prying into his skin, a metallic taste seeps into his mouth. 

“Who are they?” Jimin asks. Beomgyu pauses from where he's dug out the bullet in the desk leg, his eyes wavering between himself and Namjoon. Jimin ignores him. 

“...they...work for me.” 

Jimin guessed as much. 

“They should be in school.” 

A sharp stab of pain follows and he screws his eyes shut. When he opens them again his vision stays blurry but he can make out a bloodied bullet caught between the tweezers. 

“They’re old enough...mostly, the others are a year out...they’re geniuses and graduated early.” Jimin nods. Just out of high school and now they're doing _this_...he doesn't think the body will go anywhere legal. “The gangster is Lee Beomsoo, he was twenty. An adult.” 

He still looks younger. That _still_ isn’t very old but his leg hurts too much for him to feel very sympathetic towards him. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if I had the tape.” 

If Namjoon can get a name then the police could have too. He was sure that he could have been jailed before...before _this_. 

“All done.” 

Jimin turns his eyes down, not having felt the needle but sure enough two neat stitches now close the wound. When he turns his eyes up to the kids he finds that _Beomsoo_ is gone and there doesn't appear to be a trace of blood. Beomgyu walks up to them just as Namjoon finishes putting the items back in the kit. 

“Nothing will show up under UV and all trace evidence was removed. Soobin took the body.” Namjoon nods curtly. “If thats all we’ll be heading back to the office.” Before Namjoon can respond Jimin holds out his hand.

 _“Beomgyu_ , are you sure you don’t need to use the restroom first?” He asks, forcing a smile to his lips and watching as the male turns an unhealthy shade of red. 

Namjoon looks between the both of them curiously but after it seems he isn’t about to tell him what he'd meant he waves the kid off. 

“...How do you feel?” Namjoon asks, he doesn't move to get up from where he's sitting on the floor. Jimin eyes him wearily. He looks more concerned than nervous. 

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly. 

“I can come back some other time...you should take the day... _week_ off-”

 _“No_.” Namjoon’s lips stay parted at his objection. “I’ll finish it today.” He doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts and so he makes short work of setting up his gun. When he turns around he finds Namjoon is still on the ground. “Take off your shirt and lie down.” 

Namjoon doesn't move, only stares at him with his mouth hanging open. 

“Jimin- your leg- you shouldn’t- you were just attacked!”

“There are clothes in the back for when a tube bursts.” Jimin explains, flicking the cap off of the gun to check the ink. “I’ll get you a change after we’re done.” 

Namjoon doesn't move for a solid minute, after he seems to realize that he won't be taking no for an answer, he pulls off his shirt and lies down. 

Taking a deep breath, Jimin flicks the gun on and starts working. 

It was still difficult to believe, _How_ Taehyung could have been right. It was insulting. Taehyung had _actually_ been right. 

About Namjoon, about how the footage had gone missing. Definitely about the tattoo as well so he guesses it’s not so endearing anymore. He's almost tempted to ask him to predict what will happen to the body but he already knows that the Kim’s take hearts and lungs to the black market so he supposes it's futile. 

“My friend Taehyung knew the moment he saw you,” Jimin says as he wipes at the blood with his sleeve before pressing the needle back to his skin. Namjoon doesn't respond. “He took one look at you and said you're the _Chaebol_.” 

He peels his eyes from the drawing and over to Namjoon who at least seems to have the decency to look properly ashamed.

“I didn’t believe him...I didn’t think you’d be able to...” He trails off. “I thought you were-...” Jimin stops himself before he can continue. It's his own fault for not knowing. Jimin lets out a soft laugh. 

“This is usually the time where you tell me to get security footage and go to the police.” Jimin pulls his gun away to inspect the dragon. It truly is beautiful. One of his best works by far. He moves over to work on the lettering. 

Well. At least he doesn't need to google it anymore. 

“It won’t do any good.” Namjoon finally says. He spares him a glance. 

“In what aspect?” 

“I know the district attorney...” Namjoon trails off, his eyes wide. 

He follows his gaze and his heart stops at the sight of the cactus hung up just above where he has his inks lined up. Jimin stares at it for a heartbeat before turning back to his work. 

The letters don't end up taking very long and after a few more touch-ups and determining that it's perfect, he turns off the gun, setting it down on his desk before grabbing a towel and wiping down his back.

“It’s fitting. For a _Chaebol_.” Jimin rolls back, grabbing a spool of bandages. 

Namjoon sits up and cranes around to look at the mirror. His lips stay parted, eyes wide with awe as he delicately ghosts a finger over the design. 

“It’s beautiful,” Namjoon breathes and he struggles to determine if it's something _Namjoon_ or the Chaebol whos just shuffled a dead kid out of here is saying.

“It’s fitting,” Jimin repeats because it's the only thing he can bring himself to say. He tugs off his a glove just as Namjoon’s eyes found him again. _Something_ seems to flicker in and out of them and it stings to think about just what it might be. 

“...for me?” 

Jimin hesitates to pull off the second glove. A moon and stars seem fitting for Namjoon. But then again he isn’t so sure what all he knows of him is true.

When he thinks about it, all of the signs had been there from the beginning. He hadn’t used an alias, Namjoon had mentioned his office at _Kim Enterprises_ , he’d spoken about his parents in a very appropriate manner and the tone he speaks of his work now only seems that much more fitting now that he knows more about it.

The design Namjoon had commissioned wasn’t imposing. It was graceful, delicate in how it climbs his back. It was a work of art, not a threat. 

“It is.” Jimin finally replies and a tension between Namjoon’s brows that he hadn’t noticed disappears as relief floods his face. 

“I’m glad...” Namjoons smile is soft. “I was a little concerned...I only saw your work on _Instagram_ , and you don’t have any tattoos...it looks amazing.” 

“I do.” Namjoon blinks at him in surprise. Deciding that it won't do any harm, slowly his arms fall down to his shirt, after a moment he pulls it up enough for him to see. 

“Oh.” He can tell that Namjoon expected something more. Something artistic. “You don’t have any visible ones? ...It wouldn’t be a problem in your line of work.” 

Jimin shakes his head. 

“My tattoo’s are mine...I do them for myself.”

Namjoon nods after a moment, seeming to find this acceptable.

“It’s fitting.” Namjoon says. 

His lips don't turn up but the tension does waver.

  
  


Quite honestly Jimin had expected the police to show up. For someone to ask about the kid. At the very least his friends if not the cops but a month since the incident and nothing has changed. 

This was only confirmed that Taehyung had in fact been _right_. Well, particularly. He doesn't think that Namjoon is dangerous despite, despite...this. The truth, that everything Taehyung suspected is true and he thinks his intuition just might have something to do with his earlier _all Kims are mafias._ He doesn't fault either of them, this doesn't change anything for him though he can't deny it's difficult coming to accept that _yes_ , he doesn't feel any different, even though he knows he should.

He also doesn't think that what he knows of Namjoon had been a lie when he had _actually_ bought the cactus on a _whim_. It certainly only makes him miss him more but the tattoo is done and so there are no more excuses for them to see each other.

That isn’t to say that he still doesn't hear from him. They’d exchanged contacts some time ago and it had been difficult not to like the photo of the jade and _baby toes_ plants he’d bought when it was captioned as friends for the cactus. 

Similarly, Namjoon also hadn’t stopped liking any of the drawings he would post and it only makes him wistful. Has his pencil moving mindlessly to sketch out the same pattern he’s been working on for a good week now. 

It's a simple drawing. Not particularly something that needs to be perfected and yet it isn’t much bigger than an eraser. He still isn’t too sure about it and so he can only draw it again and again in hopes of a more absolute answer.

It's stupid, but nonetheless he's already prepped the area between his thumb and index finger and his gun is ready in his other hand. After a steadying breath, he decides he wants it and he presses the needle to his skin.

When he's done and has put everything away, he pulls out his phone only to hesitate to upload the photo. The work is good. It isn’t exactly complicated either but now he isn’t so sure if he wants to post it. 

Well, he does, but he doesn't quite know what to caption about the caption or how to feels about it when actually _sending_ it to him would be so much more confrontational than he's prepared for.

With a sharp swallow, he forces himself to put in a caption. 

_004218-4A_. 

All of his photos have a similar caption, usually corresponding with their date but he's sure Namjoon knows the address.

He's sure it's something he can easily overlook if he's overstepping. An invitation. He gets off around three so it won't be an inconvenience if he wants to do it. His followers won't notice either as its hardly out of the ordinary. If anything he can pass it off as a coincidence on the off chance it is inappropriate.

He posts the image before he can change his mind and promptly turns off his phone. 

  
  


It's four am and Jimin is starting to regret his decision. It's cold. _Raining_ and he feels stupid sitting on the curb and watching the rain hit his boots because the awning doesn't reach too far. 

Truthfully it's only _4:01_ and he’d arrived ten minutes early, but his hand is burning steadily and so it seems a lot later. 

He isn’t even sure if he’d seen the post. _Realized_ what he had been trying to say so maybe he's a bigger idiot than he'd initially assumed.

 _“-Jimin!_ ”

His head snaps up and he races to his feet just as Namjoon stops in front of him. Today bundled up in a hoodie and scarf he looks well. _Good_. Warm. Still as stunning as the day he’d first stumbled into his shop and nearly knocked him over.

“Jimin- I thought...you said you didn’t like visible tattoo’s,” Namjoon’s eyes seem to struggle to stay on his own, after a moment he turns them down to his hand. To the small crescent moon and the three stars at its curve. 

“It...” Jimin trails off, his own eyes straying down to his hand. “My tattoo’s are for me...this one...” He trails off as his eyes returns to Namjoon. His face is slack, eyes distant, cheeks red and looks impossibly in love. His smile only grows as his hand moves to take his own. “Have you ever been to an arcade before?” 

He can't imagine that someone like Namjoon would be able to but it seems he _had_ recognized the address. Of course he only nods with dimples pulling at his cheeks. 

“Yes, the kids like to sneak out here.” Namjoon pauses, his cheeks turning darker. “...they’re a good influence.” Namjoon finishes with a grin. “What about you?” 

“No,” Jimin gets out and before he hears what can only be described as a _horrified_ gasp.

“What do you mean _no?!_ ” Namjoon looks as if his answer has personally wronged his empire. “I have time to go there and run my- _...but you haven’t been to one-!?_ ” Nope. Now Jimin is beginning to feel offended. He purses his lips as he mulls over a response.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll still beat you in any game.”

Namjoon hardly looks convinced. 

“Wanna bet? That you’ll win more games than me?” Namjoon still has his hand in his own, running the pad of his thumb over the ink. It makes things very hard to object to. 

“A bet means that _when_ I win I’ll get something.” Jimin starts. It's a very dangerous thing to ask the _Chaebol_ to give him whatever he wants, Namjoon seems to know this from how surprise flickers across his face. 

“What do you want?” Namjoon squeezes his hand and the softness in his eyes doesn't waver.

 _“...Mm_. I don’t want to play with you if you know I’ll win...so lets pretend you’ll beat me. What would you want?” 

“When I beat _you_...” Namjoon pauses dramatically. Jimin tries to keep a neutral face. “I’d like a kiss.” It's impossible and in an instant an eyebrow darts up. It doesn't appear to have the desired effect because Namjoon’s grin drops and he's left to hastily stubble forward and grab his hand. 

“What if I say I don’t want to do the bet anymore?” 

“Oh god- Jimin I just assumed- I’m sorry I thought that- _mph!_ ” Namjoon breaks off as he presses their lips together, both of his hands holding his face still as he breathes him in. _Namjoon_ on the other hand seems to have stopped breathing entirely, soft lips parted in shock and easy to move beneath his own.

When Jimin pulls back, lungs aching and panting harshly it's to find Namjoon staring at him with swollen lips and foggy eyes. Jimin grins, not wanting to ruin whatever it is that has Namjoons cheeks so red. After a very blissful moment, with his hands still left to cradle his face and warm up his hands, Namjoon blinks. Jimin's grin only widens. 

“ _I figured_ , _”_ Jimin begins. “That since I’m going to beat your ass, we wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up.” 

Namjoon looks too breathless to object and it only has him moving to take his hand once more. 

_“Hyung_ ,” Jimin pulls on his hand once to snap him out of his daze. “They’re open _24/7_ but I think it’d be better to get out of this rain.” Namjoon doesn't resist as he pulls him into the arcade. 

“What about you- what you want?” 

Jimin hums, considering this for a moment.

“A date. Help me pick a plant.” 

Namjoons grin has his own lips pulling up with the statement. 

“Afterwards we’ll go anyways.” The elder ducks his head in close to his own, arms winding around his neck as his lips press minutely to his cheek. “We wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on adding an extra chapter where jimin and joon are mafia boyfriends but I really like where this is rn so for now I'm ending it here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (yes oomf the baby toes are for you!🤬)


End file.
